Stephano, I need you
by lasurvolte
Summary: Des drabbles sur PewDiePie, en vrac.
1. Pauvre Bro

**Titre : **Pauvre Bro

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PewDiePie s'appartient à lui-même, et le Bro appartient à Amnesia, jeu vidéo qui ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé :** une connerie sur PewDiePie, écrite la nuit du drabble

**Genre : **Drabble (100 tout pile, trop fière)

**Couple :** Bro/Pewdie ? Non c'est une blague

**Thème :**

- J'ai faim

- Mange ta main

* * *

Pauvre Bro, il fallait le comprendre, il n'avait violé personne depuis au moins deux heures, ou peut-être un peu plus. C'est que la maison de Amnesia n'était pas si pleine de gens quoi (il y avait surtout des hommes nus et très morts, et puis le Bro n'était pas forcément nécrophile, il aimait la chair fraiche et vivante). Comme PewDiePie trainait souvent dans le coin, alors Bro avait fini par lui trouver un charme et voulait en faire son plat de résistance.

- Mais comprends moi PewDie, j'ai faim !

- Non ! Mange ta main, ou ton Penis !

Fin !

L'autatrice : fic écrite pour la nuit du drabble, sauf que je ne la trouve pas génial en fait. Ma sœur voulait que je la publie, donc je le fais. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas PewDiePie allez vite voir ses vidéos sur Youtube !


	2. La révélation

**Titre : **La révélation

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PewDiePie s'appartient à lui-même, le jeu vidéo Amensia ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre : **Drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** C'est le vide intersidéral entre mes deux oreilles

* * *

L'heure de la révélation était venue, depuis trop longtemps il lui avait mentit et ce n'était plus acceptable, même s'il se comportait comme un idiot froussard, il avait le droit de savoir. C'est pour cette raison qu'après un long temps de réflexion (sur un tonneau) et pas mal de péripéties, Stephano allait tout avouer à Pewdie.

- Je sais que tu es prêt à l'entendre.

- Je n'entends rien, c'est le vide intersidéral entre mes deux oreilles !

- Pewdie écoute moi !

- Non !

- Tant pis je te le dis quand même. Pewdie, depuis le début… Tu parles à une statue !

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà LA vérité sur Stephano… … …


	3. Les tonneaux

**Titre : **Les tonneaux

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PewDiePie s'appartient à lui-même, et le Bro appartient à Amnesia, jeu vidéo qui ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre : **Drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** J'ai pas envie

* * *

PewDiePie accompagné de son fidèle Stephano était perdu dans le manoir d'Amnesia. Il tournait en rond quand finalement il trouva une porte qu'il pouvait ouvrir. Il était plutôt content, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la pièce était remplis de tonneaux ! Ses pires ennemis, ces traitres qui le vendaient toujours au Bro !

- Allez Pewdie avance !

- J'ai pas envie.

Et il fit demi-tour cherchant une autre pièce ou un autre couloir. Cependant la salle aux tonneaux paraissait la seule issue.

- Allez Pewdie tu n'as plus le choix, vas-y !

Il s'avança donc dans la salle aux tonneaux, invectivant ses pires ennemis de « Abwabwa » rageur. Il était presque sortit de là quand le Bro l'attaqua et mis fin à ses jours.

- Je le savais, tout est de la faute des tonneaux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fichu BARRELS ! AHAHHA


	4. La vengeance

**Titre : **La vengeance

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PewDiePie s'appartient à lui-même, Amnesia est un jeu vidéo qui ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre : **Drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Les personnages oubliés

* * *

Tout le monde l'avait oublié et pourtant c'était bien lui le méchant dans l'affaire. PewDiePie s'acharnait sur les tonneaux, les accusant de tout, les maltraitant, les insultant, et pourtant ils n'étaient coupable de rien. Car dans l'ombre c'était lui le vrai coupable et pourtant on l'avait complètement oublié et même Pewdie et Stephano passaient à côté de lui sans le voir. Il était si vexé qu'il ne se gênait pas pour prévenir le Bro des fais et gestes du Suédois afin de le piéger. C'était lui le véritable vilain et on l'ignorait.

Alors il continuerait à se venger.

- Crois moi Pewdie, ma vengeance sera terrible.

Qui aurait-cru que le tapis était le coupable ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : le tapis apparaît genre une fois dans Amnesia abduction, mais fallait que je le fasse (puisque c'est un personnage oublié).


End file.
